


What the Jeff?

by CMTilney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, gif-fics, sterek, sterek au, story sets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking OTP significant moments from other fandoms and putting a Sterek spin on them. Continuing series. Open for requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Who (Rose x Ten)




	2. Veronica Mars (LoVe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a ficlet accompanying this story set on Tumblr: http://tilneyhale.tumblr.com/post/77935828639/daswarschonkaputt-what-the-jeff-sterek-x


	3. Fringe (Polivia)




	4. Grey's Anatomy (Izzie x Denny)




	5. Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Buffy x Angel)




	6. One Tree Hill (Lucas x Peyton)




	7. Grey's Anatomy (Japril)




	8. Firefly (Simon x Kaylee)




	9. Beauty & the Beast




	10. The Notebook




	11. Grey's Anatomy (MerDer)




	12. Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Buffy x Spike)




	13. Greys Anatomy (Sterek x MerDer)




End file.
